Psycho
by Fuck if I know
Summary: Misa Amane is a childish, immature girl that clings to every word her dear Light breathes. But there is a side of her that even Kira doesn't know of. Misa is an intelligent woman, just looking for some fun. And when she finally decides Light isn't doing too good of a job, she sets out to find a new source of entertainment. What she finds is far past her expectations. (BBxMisa)


" _Light~_ Are you cheating on me?"

Misa heard the sigh over the phone, and she could tell she was really annoying her killer boyfriend.

 _"_ _Misa, I have work to do. Can we talk about this later?"_

"So there _is_ something to talk about!"

Another sigh.

 _"_ _No, Misa. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"_

The blonde opened her mouth to respond when she heard the click of Light's phone. Her lips puffed out in a pout, though she wasn't quite sure why she was keeping up the act right now.

Misa was actually a very intelligent girl. She'd first begun acting when she was seven. It had come in handy when her first modeling agency had informed her that pretty girls are dumb girls, and that's the way the public liked them. Misa had not agreed with the logic, but she had needed the money. And even now that she was one of the most famous models in Japan, she still made a point to keep the bubbly, dumb persona.

The act was also helpful when she met Light- better known as Kira. While it was true that she felt a sort of strong connection with him even before she knew the face behind the notebook, she was not as devoted to him as she seemed. Of course, being the second Kira, and Light's ever-loving girlfriend, she would do anything he told her- even kill. She didn't mind. But whilst Light was ignorant enough to believe she was following his commands for the sake of "love" and "devotion," she was really only interested in the final outcome of the battle of justice.

She wasn't even sure which side she was on anymore- Light's god complex-based justice, or L's sacrifice-only-as-needed method. Regardless, she was interested, and she had a fantastic seat to the show.

Still, she had come to somewhat expect things of Light. If she was going to give up her social life to play pretend with Kira, she wanted something in return. When dressing up in various scandalous outfits and practically throwing herself at Light's feet hadn't worked, she'd resorted to something a little different.

Lies, bribes, accusations. This was her life now. But no matter what she did, she hardly received a response from the self-centered brunette. Even L had commented on how he was treating her- or ignoring her, rather. But Light never changed anything.

All Misa wanted, was a little _fun_. If she couldn't have love, and she was beginning to wonder if she could even feel the emotion, she wanted action. She didn't want to be gawked over, showered in lavishing gifts that far exceeded her own wealth. She simply wanted to be properly entertained.

The blonde huffed in annoyance, still staring at her phone. The only reason she had chosen Light to be her source of entertainment was because he was Kira. But by now, even the battle between the ever-powerful serial killer and world's greatest detective wasn't very interesting. She was quickly tiring of the whole ordeal. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Light would instantly kill her, she would have left him already.

Misa threw the phone onto the bed as she stood up, making her way to the closet. Sifting through her vast variety of options, she made up her mind. Just because she couldn't leave Kira, didn't mean she had to be faithful to him. Light certainly didn't care for her as more than an asset anyway.

Smiling to herself, though her heart felt bitter, she pulled out a sleek, short black dress, the laced hem coming just to the middle of her thigh. As she slipped the dress onto her body, she thought of what she was about to do.

Her heart raced with excitement as she imagined it. She was going to have fun tonight. With or without Light.

XXX

It was nearing two in the morning, and Misa sat alone at the bar. One hand twisted her blonde hair between her fingers, the other lightly gripped a glass of scotch. She'd spent most of her evening using her unintelligent persona to acquire free drinks- most of which she hadn't even drank. Many men had drunkenly asked for her 'services,' even some women too. But none of them were _right_. Sure, she could spend a little while flirting with them, effectively getting her mind off of the boy she came to forget. But then she would remember how ridiculous this all was, that someone of her intelligence was pretending for the sakes of truly idiotic strangers.

And so she sat alone, wearing an apathetic expression- for if she wore a pout or a glare, she would surely receive unwanted attention. It wasn't long before another man came and took his place beside her.

She sighed, turning to look at him so that she could get her point across quickly- 'I don't want anything to do with you,' she'd planned to say. But her eyes widened, her heart racing as her eyes fell upon this man.

Pale skin, hunched form, messy black hair. He was an identical replica of L himself. Only, the bags under his eyes were much less noticeable, and his eyes themselves were a bright crimson colour.

The man noticed her staring, smirking at her from the corner of his eye. Turning in his seat, he leaned in close to her. Misa's breath hitched in her throat at the close proximity between herself and this stranger.

"Are you going to drink this?"

She blinked. Her eyes slowly traveled from his intense gaze to his hand, where it rested around her own. She wondered how she hadn't felt the touch, but it didn't matter. She carefully maneuvered her fingers out from under his, releasing all rights to her untouched drink. The man grinned and brought the glass to his lips.

Misa was very fascinated by him. If not by his familiar appearance, or his ruby eyes, then the simple way he carried himself. Though his posture wasn't the best, he had an air of confidence around him. She could tell he was very intellectual, possibly on L's level. But better than L, he seemed to have some social skills.

"Who are you?" she finally asked, thankful her voice didn't give away her growing concern. Something about this man screamed danger. Perhaps that's why she continued to sit there, staring at him with a genuine sense of curiosity.

A glint of mischief flashed across his eyes, making Misa's heart race faster. "I am no one of importance. Merely a lonely customer in a bar, sitting next to a pretty young girl."

Misa looked away for a moment, then quickly darted her eyes above the man's head.

 _'_ _Beyond Birthday… What kind of name is that?'_

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Beyond had notice the miniscule action, and his smirk widened. Not that he needed to see it to know who this girl was. He could clearly see her name above her head, and not her death date. Thus, he concluded she was the proud owner of a death note. Looking at her seemingly harmless form, he thought she may even be one of the Kiras.

"And who might you be, fair maiden?" he questioned, his fingers swiftly moving to hold her hand, lightly pressing his lips to her skin. He did not fail to notice the blush that began rising on her cheeks.

There was no way this man didn't know who she was. She was one of the most renowned models of Japan, and an actress on top of that. And besides that, she got the feeling he knew about her secret line of work. Still, she decided to play along. Batting her eyelashes up at him, a sweet smile playing at her lips, she giggled, "I'm Keiko~"

Beyond smiled. So she wasn't going to tell him after all. Smart girl. Saying her name in place like this, and going further to explain her line of work would certainly cause her trouble in the modeling world. And possibly in her own personal life, with the likes of people in the room.

Glancing around, Beyond was very aware of the envious looks he was receiving, and the more than lustful eyes on the lady beside him. A low growl forming in the back of his throat, he turned to one of the onlookers, his eyes narrowing in a dangerous glare.

"Stop eye fucking the lady, will you? Have some fucking respect, or I'll tear your throat out."

Misa should have been scared by the statement. She could certainly see Beyond as the type to follow through with anything he threatened. And the calm tone he'd used in the threat itself was enough to make the other men's blood run cold. But Misa simply stared up at him in awe as he turned back to her, his scowl replaced by that same smile.

There was no hesitation now. The words simply fell from her lips.

"Wanna have some fun?"

XXX

Misa wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. Beyond had been polite enough in accepting her request, not leaping at the chance like she'd expected. But now that they were alone in his hotel room- a dingy place that looked like the kind of horror scene you'd find pretty girls ripped apart in- he was a total different person.

He wasn't even the same person that had defended her honor in the bar. This was a whole new side of him. As Misa was sprawled on the bed, writhing in pleasure beneath the raven, she clawed her fingernails down his back. She had not been expecting the long, drawn out moan of what appeared to be sheer ecstasy to fumble from Beyond's lips. She smirked as her hands moved to his hair, her fingers digging into the soft black locks and tugging painfully hard. Beyond only continued to shower her with his pleasured sounds, making her own heart accelerate in anticipation. This was not the same man she'd met in the bar.

 _He was_ _much better._

As the two inched closer to their respective climaxes, Misa realized this may be the only night she'd have with this man. And so she made a split decision. Her hand reached to the edge of the bed where her purse lay, fingers expertly darting in and pulling out her desired object, without her gaze ever fleeing from Beyond's. In a matter of seconds, she had the small gun pressed to the raven's neck, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

Beyond's movements ceased as the cold metal dug into his skin, but his eyes were alight with passion, and his smile grew large and wicked. Psychotic, even. Misa was very confused by his reaction, but she didn't let it show. She simply narrowed her eyes up at him, keeping her hand steady.

"I'll shoot," she said coolly, and Beyond laughed softly to himself.

"I know," he answered, pressing forward even more. He smirked at the fraction Misa's eyes had widened. "So will you?"

She paused, blinking up at him. Finally, she pulled the gun back to her side. "You wouldn't care?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to die someday, right?"

The blonde glanced up at the name above his head, biting her lip. She wanted to know when, too. When would this man be gone from this world? He smiled down at her, pressing his lips to her neck. It wasn't long before his teeth began to sink into her skin, his movements continuing.

She pushed him away halfheartedly, only to see his face as she spoke to him. He continued to thrust into her as she stared at him quizzically. "That didn't turn you off at all?"

He laughed, one arm moving to her hand, the gun still held firmly within her grip. He lifted her hand and pressed the barrel back to his neck. "On the contrary," was all he said.

Misa decided then, that Beyond was definitely her new toy. Fuck Light, fuck Kira, fuck pretending to care. And right now, _fuck Beyond._

XXX

It was just past five a.m. when Beyond finally pulled himself up from the bed, sauntering over to the pile of clothes that had accumulated just a couple of hours before. Misa watched his back curiously, only now noticing the marred skin that lay there. She wondered how he'd gotten such a scar, as it covered a good portion of his entire back. She shoved the thought aside as her eyes traveled to the name once more. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and Beyond looked back at her, as if waiting for her to elaborate on the sound.

When she did nothing but stare back at him, he smiled. "Do you not want to go back home, Misa?"

She blinked. Was he really that ignorant? To let his guard down and unintentionally reveal he knew who she was? Or, was it unintentional at all?

"So you do know me," was all she said. The raven looked away, focusing on the clothes in his hands.

"How can I not? Not only are you a well-known social icon, but your name is clearly visible to my eyes."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You have them too?"

Beyond chuckled, and this time, it was not the breathtaking sound Misa had heard many times already. It was distorted, skewed. The only proper way to describe it? A Shinigami's laugh. It distinctly reminded the blonde of Ryuk himself.

"Indeed," was all Beyond said. He finished slipping on his shirt before heading to the mirror on the other side of the room. He sighed, and though his smile was still very much present on his face, Misa could hear the sincere disappointment in the sound.

"I wish I could see my own death," he said casually, his crimson eyes fixated upon the space above his head. "It would make things so much more interesting."

Misa blinked. "I understand wanting to know the date. But how would it make things interesting?"

He turned back to her then, and a shiver ran down her spine. His expression had completely changed in that very instant, his once casual smile turned psychotically wicked grin. "Because then I could decide things for myself! I could find a way to replay my game, and win this time! I could finally beat him."

Misa cocked her head curiously. And that's when it hit her. The resemblance to L, the intellectual level Beyond was obviously on, even the reason L had seemed so freaked out at the mention of a Shinigami- it all made sense now.

"You mean L, don't you?" she asked softly, "You want to beat L."

Beyond's grin fell from his lips, a grimace taking its place. "We will not speak that name in this room, do you understand?"

The blonde suppressed a violent shudder at the commanding tone in his words. It had not been a question, nor a request. She felt that if she didn't comply, she would surely die by this man's very hands.

When Beyond saw that she wasn't going to press the matter, not even question his reasoning, he smiled again. "Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to, Misa~?"

She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the mere mention of her pretend life. "I'd rather not."

He frowned again. Misa was beginning to wonder if he was bipolar. "Aw, does he not treat you right?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, shrugging. "It's not that. He's just no fun anymore. I'm only with him because he's Kira." Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said, and for a moment, she thought maybe Beyond would run to L with this information- not that L didn't know already, he just needed proof. But seeing the look on his face, that fear was soon subdued.

"I knew it~ So you're the second Kira, right?"

Misa blinked, confused by Beyond's suddenly childish demeanor. He was kneeling on the floor, head propped on the mattress as he stared at her intently. He did resemble a child, very much so. "E-eh, yeah…"

"Yes~" he sang to himself, as if he'd won a bet on it or something. Her brows furrowed. Had he?

And just as suddenly as the child Beyond had appeared, he was gone. The raven now towered over her, a serious look on his face. "I must be going. I have work to do."

Misa was curious now, seeing as how Beyond practically knew all of her secrets already. "Ne, Beyond, where do you work?"

The raven smiled, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the question, or the fact she'd unintentionally called his name. "I'm a butcher."

She blinked, looking him up and down. "I could see that. But you look more like the kind to butcher humans~" she sang, laughing at her own joke. Her laughter died as she noticed the knowing smile on Beyond's face. Her lips slowly stretched into a large, manic grin. "No way," she muttered.

Beyond continued to smile at her. "Hm, you are very perceptive, Ms. Amane."

The blonde leapt from the bed, throwing her arms around the taller boy as she looked up at him, her own eyes alit with mischief. "Oh take me with you B, please~"

Beyond smiled back at her, and she wondered, briefly, if he'd been accustomed to the name 'B.' Well if he knew L, that was probably the case. Misa was snapped out of her thoughts as a gentle hand caressed her cheek.

"Do you know," Beyond began, his voice as soft as velvet, "how many lives I've taken with this hand?"

The blonde should have been scared. She should have at least cringed at the thought, fearing that perhaps this man was about to take her life as well. But she leaned into the touch, her smile never wavering. "No, please tell me~"

He chuckled lightly, again, that same Shinigami laugh. She didn't understand why, but it kind of didn't put her off- quite the opposite really.

"Forty-two, as of yesterday."

Her eyes widened. "When did you start?"

"When I was thirteen."

Misa pressed herself closer to the raven, a seductive smirk playing on her lips as she dug her fingers into his hair. She didn't miss the light whimper that escaped the male's lips. "And how old are you now~?"

"I'm twenty, Misa. And you're nineteen. And I'm late-"

"But Beyond~ You still haven't told me if I can come or not~"

"Haven't you killed before, Misa?"

The blond blinked, poking her cheeks out in her usual pout. "Yes, but I've never been close enough to see the life leave their eyes…"

Beyond blinked at her for a moment, regarding her carefully. He then pulled her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. His once soft crimson eyes now flared dangerously.

"Misa, I will allow you to come with me just this once. But you are not to-"

"Touch anything, I know."

The raven's brows furrowed. "What? No, I don't care about that. I was going to say you are not to put on that ridiculous act with me. I know your intelligence. Do not insult mine."

Misa's eyes were wide as she stared up at him in silence, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks.

When she'd gone out the night before in search of _fun,_ she'd certainly never imagined to find a man like Beyond. But as she skipped down the street with him, hand in hand, she was very glad she had.

He was much more fun than Light.


End file.
